


Kylo Ren is Totally Fine

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, I am tagging it liberally, If you click it you’ve been warned, If you’re here ayyyyy sup, Omorashi, Pants wetting, This is a piss fic, Watersports, Wetting, embaressed Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: They’re lucky the ship even took off. It’s been damaged, badly, but as Kylo and Rey begin to power up the engines, she hums. He watches in awe as Rey reroutes power from life support into the engines just to get her off the ground, but it works.They even have oxygen as they reach atmo. Oxygen, and not much else.Which would be fine, probably, if not for one little problem.Kylo Ren really has to pee.





	Kylo Ren is Totally Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

They’re lucky the ship even took off. It’s been damaged, badly, but as Kylo and Rey begin to power up the engines, she hums. He watches in awe as Rey reroutes power from life support into the engines just to get her off the ground, but it _works_.

 

They even have oxygen as they reach atmo.

 

Oxygen, and not much else.

 

Which would be fine, probably, if not for one little problem.

 

Kylo Ren really has to pee.

 

“We only have basic support,” Rey says, “but it will be fine for a few hours. We can get out of here. We can’t warp with the ship this damaged but we can get out of range.”

 

She’s pink cheeked and _beautiful_ in a way that he never even considered before meeting her, and he knows they’re four, maybe five hours from any kind of safe place to land.

 

They’re fleeing _together_ , something that would have been incomprehensible to Kylo a few weeks ago, but— things have changed.

 

Their force connection has been discovered, they’re wanted by both sides for treason.

 

So they’re running.

 

The ship is a little transystem passenger shuttle, or it was, before part of it was smashed and left useless. It definitely used to have a fresher, and probably a place to nap— privacy. But all they have now is the cockpit.

 

Kylo takes a slow breath. He tries to take stock of himself the way he always does with major injuries, checking his body in sections.

 

He isn’t injured, it’s just— well, he hadn’t used a refresher since this morning, before the chaos, nearly twelve hours earlier.

 

His force capabilities mean he can regularly go eight hours without even thinking about the refresher, but now— well, he’s still only human, despite what he wanted others to believe.

 

There is no refresher on the damaged ship, no privacy, not even an empty thermos. There is nothing to do but act stoic and hope for the best.

 

<><><><>

 

Forty minutes into the trip, Kylo is feeling a multitude of things, and all of them are equally awful.

 

He’s tense, _too_ tense, and he can’t explain _why_ without sounding like a little piss baby, so he’s just sitting there, working his jaw and trying not to squirm.

 

Rey can tell he’s not happy, and her nervousness is infectious, making everything worse.

 

“You— you don’t regret it, right? Leaving with me?”

 

Kylo turns to her, his eyes widening.

 

“No,” he says, firm. “This is the only place I want to be.”

 

Kylo Ren doesn’t usually lie and it’s _only kind of_ a lie because he does want to be here more than anything if only _here_ also had a ‘fresher.

 

He has his thoughts so blocked up, but he can feel Rey prodding, still confused despite being calmed by his words.

 

He can’t give her his thoughts, so he gives her his hand, taking her smaller one into one of his and squeezing.

 

He can feel Rey: she isn’t blocked off from him at all and he feels _trust_ and _excitement_ and even _desire._ It’s dizzying.

 

He takes a shuddering breath and his defenses slip just enough—

 

Her face scrunches.

 

“You’re in pain,” she says sharply. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

 

Ben slams his defenses down again, blinking at her.

 

“I— I’m fine. It’s not— not a big deal.”

 

“Ben,” she says, and his name makes his stomach twist which— not good considering how fucking full he is.

 

“Rey,” he says. “Trust me.”

 

She looks doubtful but she nods, and he lets her hand go.

 

“I just need to close my eyes for a few minutes.”

 

There’s nowhere to go, no privacy to be had, so he just closes his eyes and hopes for the best.

 

<><><><>

 

Four hours into the trip Kylo knows he’s actually fucked.

 

He can feel his bladder, constricted by the tight, high waistline of his pants.

 

They’re leather around his midsection but a more breathable, lightweight material from there down.

 

He knows he would absolutely soak right through.

 

The pain is intense but he can handle pain, it’s not even _bad_ exactly, there’s something almost erotic about the sensation of being so full he can hardly move, of every little twitch and breath sending him into overdrive.

 

The pain is fine, _pleasant_ , almost, if not for what _it means._

 

Because _it means_ Kylo Ren is losing control. _It means_ Kylo Ren isn’t going to be able to master this situation for much longer.

 

 _It means_ Kylo Ren is going to piss his fucking pants.

 

In front of Rey.

 

Kylo’s knuckles are white. He’s pretending to sleep but he’s wide awake, trying to keep his breathing even.

 

It works for a while, thirty minutes maybe, and then the cramps start.

 

Kylo has never been so acutely aware of his bladder, he can feel the shape of it, how it’s pressing against itself and all the organs around it. He’s so full that the piss has traveled down into his penis, he can feel his urethra filling, has to use muscles he _never_ has to use in order to _keep it in._

 

So when the cramps come— he’s not prepared.

 

It’s sharp, he can feel the ring of muscle that connects his bladder to his dick _clench_ and he gasps.

 

Rey is next to him in an instant, and her hands are on his face and it’s taking every ounce of control to _hold on_ so he can’t totally block her out and she gasps too, blinking.

 

“Oh,” she says, and she’s blushing. He can feel her embarrassment— she’s embarrassed _for him._

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily.

 

“Don’t be,” she says awkwardly, and she’s still right next to him, still touching his face, pushing his hair back.

 

“Ben please, don’t hurt yourself. I- I don’t care.”

 

“I do,” he grunts. “I can hold it, Rey please— tell me I have to hold it.”

 

She doesn’t, not right away, and he can feel how badly she doesn’t want him hurting, how worried she’s been and how relieved she is that it’s something so minor.

 

But she’s also embarrassed, and a little nervous, and a _little_ grossed out.

 

He can _feel_ all of that too.

 

Something else also— but he can’t focus on it, he groans and closes his eyes.

 

“When can we safely touch down?”

 

Rey winces.

 

“Not for a while. A few more hours, it’s just— you know.”

 

And he _does_ know.

 

If it comes down to pissing his pants or being captured, he knows what the only option is.

 

He fucking hates it.

 

“Rey,” he begs, “Rey, say it.”

 

“You can hold it,” she whispers. She’s not telling him he has to, just telling him he _can_ and it works. A little.

 

It’s something.

 

He nods, eyes closed.

 

“Ben, you can hold it, you’re strong. It’s okay.”

 

Kylo swallows thickly, breathing too heavy. He feels dizzy, almost high. His body is fucking confused and the fact that Rey is witness to this entire debacle is _almost_ arousing.

 

_Almost._

 

Okay, _a little._

 

He doesn’t have time to examine how fucked up that is right now.

 

He leans into her hand and whimpers.

 

“Ben,” she says softly. “I don’t care. I _really_ don’t care.”

 

He knows what she means is _I don’t want you hurting_ but he can’t stop thinking about the fucking _mess_ it’s going to make.

 

She’s going to have to ride the rest of the way with the smell of his piss around her, the puddle he makes a clear reminder of his shame.

 

And so _he can’t._

 

He isn’t going to give in. He’s going to fight his body until the last possible second.

 

Kylo Ren only goes down fighting.

 

Also, apparently, whimpering.

 

He stands up. He can’t sit anymore, and Rey moves back, surprised.

 

“Fuck,” he says, and he’s pacing, trying not to grab his dick through his pants but— he can’t help it.

 

He palms himself, squeezing his shaft through his pants and whines. It helps.

 

“I can hold it,” he whispers.

 

“Ben,” Rey says again, standing. She comes over to him, touches his face. She looks like she’s gonna cry. “Please, just let go.”

 

Kylo shakes his head.

 

Rey backs him up, there’s not a lot of space in the little cabin, but his back hits the durasteel paneling and his breath catches. She’s crowding him.

 

“It hurts, I can feel it,” she whispers, and she’s _so close to him._

 

Kylo is squirming, breathing so fast and bouncing his weight from foot to the other, mouth open.

 

“You know it’s just a matter of time.”

 

He shakes his head, clenching his teeth.

 

Rey leans down and she presses a small kiss against his neck.

 

He’s— he’s surprised.

 

Surprised enough that when a cramp hits at that exact moment, he leaks.

 

There’s a build up right at the edge of his penis and he tries to _clench_ but a little bit just gushes out.

 

“No,” he grits the words out, “Rey don’t look at me— please.”

 

“Ben,” she says, and she kisses his cheek, moving even closer to him, so her body is against his.

 

She— she _likes_ this. He can feel it.

 

The fact that he’s so _affected_ , so _embarrassed_ \--she likes that.

 

He is shaking now.

 

“Rey— I— I can't—“

 

“I know,” she breathes. “You can’t hold it.”

 

Kylo makes a pitiful sound but Rey is flush against him now, he can feel the heat of her body. She’s pressing against him, grinding against him. He feels her desire.

 

This is somehow both the best and worst thing that has ever happened to him.

 

She presses a kiss to his pulse point, a hand coming between them to press low on his belly, where his over-taut bladder is raging.

 

“Oh!” he gasps, and his knees go weak. He grabs for her, grunting and holding onto her for support as his body seizes— giving out.

 

It feels good— _so_ _fucking_ _good_ — for a second.

 

Then reality crashes into him.

 

He’s pissing his pants. And Rey is— Rey is right there.

 

He can feel the liquid rushing out of him and he clenches, he fights it, but his muscles just won’t listen to him.

 

“No, no, no,” he chants, but he can’t do anything about it. The piss floods his pants, the way his dick is angled means one of his pant legs soaks through first, and there’s _so much_ he feels it down in his boots within seconds.

 

“Oh god,” he grunts, but Rey quiets him with a kiss, catching his groan.

 

There’s a puddle under them, he can hear her boots splashing as she readjusts. He feels fucking high now, the release is so, _so good._

 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers against her mouth but Rey is smiling, shaking her head.

 

“Ben,” she whispers, “oh Ben.”

 

She pushes against him and his head starts to clear as his bladder finally finishes emptying.

 

His shame is as sharp as the scent of piss surrounding them, but there’s something else too—

 

Rey opens her mouth against his again before he can pull away and look between them.

 

“Oh god,” he goes bright red. “I got it all over you.”

 

“I don’t care,” she says, and she leans up to kiss him again but he turns his head, disgusted with himself.

 

“I like it,” she says, and— and she means it. He can _feel_ it.

 

“Ben, Ben please,” she begs him, and she’s rocking against him, creating friction between them and loud squelching sounds as she grinds down.

 

It feels good, really good. Ben’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open and he grabs onto her hips.

 

“Rey,” he says, delirious. He grabs her hips and lifts her, turning them so he can push her against the wall and she can wrap her legs around him.

 

It’s _wet_ and he’s still fucking _mortified_ and there’s splashing under his feet as he starts to rut against her, still in his soaking pants.

 

“Yeah,” she says, and god this— this feels good. This feels right.

 

Ben’s hard now, he probably would have been hours ago if he hadn’t been so _full._

 

He has no roadmap for this but his body knows, and when he cants his hips against Rey she gasps, so he does it again, and again, and again, until both of them lose their breath and Ben adds another mess to his pants.

 

When they’re finished, and his head has cleared a bit, he lets Rey down.

 

The ship is trashed, but her eyes are bright.

 

“I really liked that,” she tells him. And she _means it._

 

Ben considers what it would be like to have Rey squirming against him, to watch her fight for control and lose it.

 

“Maybe next time it can be your turn then,” he says, but he’s smiling.

 

Rey’s eyes light up and she kisses him.

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy lmao 👀 sup 
> 
> Probably gonna do a series of hard kinks this month because that’s the February mood so stay tuned kids.


End file.
